


Good Goth Wives

by TheHopeyMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Because They're Married!!, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Marriage, yeeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopeyMage/pseuds/TheHopeyMage
Summary: Concept: Any RoseMary is blessed content! (however if you need something specific I was thinking about them being the best goth wives owning a funeral business together with a cute daughter, either Humanstuck or Earth C AU is good) (If you need something less specific just make them good goth wives)Outline: Earth C, Rose and Kanaya are Wives/Queens in the Carapacian Kingdom, Have a tower-house together, a child, and they own a funeral business together!Just a simple Day In The Life of Rose Lalonde, with a nice romantic gesture from Kanaya at the end of the day!!





	Good Goth Wives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a valentines Day Secret Santa sort of thing for a Rosemary Discord server! Idk if the person this is for wants me to put their stuff public, but I just hope you like it 0u0 (I'm kind of an amateur at writing hehehe)

Rose woke calmly yet subtly from a calm night. It had been quite some time since the days when her sleeping moments were spent in Dream Bubbles or on Derse, but after three years of that, every calm night is greatly appreciated.

She sleepily turned, positioning herself to face Kanaya, laying her head Kanaya’s collarbone. Roses hand slid up, running her fingers through her dark hair. Kanaya had grow a whole head taller then Rose at this point, but this was probably due more to Roses below average height than to Trolls continuous growth even during adulthood. 

Rose took a deep breath, and smiled as she said, "Are you awake?" Upon no response, Rose allowed herself to drift back into a sleepy haze...

...

"Oof" Kanaya shouted suddenly, "Mariah Why" she moaned. Their daughter, Mariah, five years old, just jumped onto Kanayas chest. 

"Morning Moms!!" Mariah yelled, huge grin across her face.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Rose spoke softly.

Mariah Maryam was a young Troll Human hybrid with fair human skin, and short horns, one of which hooks at the end, just like her mothers. She has her human mothers eyes, and her troll mothers face shape, lips, and teeth. She just recently started going to school, and although she was crying on the first day, ever since summer break ended she has been trying to get her parents to take her to school every day, despite the fact that there is no school.

"I Believe It Is My Turn To Watch Her" Kanaya said to her wife, as she picked Mariah up under her arms. Kanaya slipped on her slippers, stood up, put on a lilac robe, and walked out of their room towards the kitchen, "I Am Going To Make Some Tea Do You Want Any"

"Yes please!!" She shouted out to her already leaving lover, “I’ll be right out, I just need to get dressed.”

Kanaya wore a tank-top and pajama pants, whereas Rose wore silk sleep clothes. Despite this, Rose thought that Kanaya radiated an elegance that couldn't be beat by expensive pajamas. Rose slipped on the Jade slippers Kanaya had given her. Slippers weren't exactly her thing, but it was a sweet gesture for Kanaya to Alchemize them matching slippers.

When Rose walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, Kanaya sat at their table, sipping a cup of freshly made tea. The light of the room lit up from above the table. Kanaya winced for a moment, but opened up her now turning emerald eyes. A compassionate emerald gaze fell upon Rose. "Rose You Look Like You Have Just Seen Me For The First Time"

Rose giggled, realizing she was staring, "I was merely basking in your radiance..."

"Oh Dear" Kanaya looked at her hands, "Am I Glowing Again"

"Figure of speech, darling..." Rose Giggled again.

Kanaya laughed, embarrassed, "I Knew That..." Seeing the blush on Kanaya’s face, she smiled. 

"I've got to go to work... I don't want to be late… I’ll take that tea for the road though," Rose got up and headed to their home.

"Have A Nice Day At Work Dear" Kanaya said to Rose as she left their tower home.

Rose and Kanaya lived in a dark purple tower, which lead down into a thrown-room they shared with the other two queens of the Carapace Kingdom. The other queens, Roxy and Calliope, lived in a golden tower on the opposite side of their royal home.

To make up for this extravagance, Kanaya and Rose decided to take up a humble profession. Kanaya and Rose together worked as Morticians and ran a Funeral business. Rose took care of more of the ritual parts of the funerals and the business parts of having a company, whereas Kanaya took care of the bodies and dressed them up for burials. 

The Prospit Kingdom was not too light, not too dark. It balanced the eye bleaching brightness of Prospit with the depressing and brooding darkness of Derse. This meant a nice amount of light showed through window at her desk as Rose did paperwork. It was a slow day, and no one came through. Dave, Jade, and Karkat sent her a few messages, but other then that, the day was generally uneventful. Near the end of the business day, the bells of the entry way brought Rose quickly to her feet.

"hey rose!!!! hows tha business goin?" Roxy greeted as she came in the door.

"Hello Roxy. Things are good here. The same is true for you I presume?"

"absolutely! things are all peachy in ro-lol land :)"

"Good to know. So what brings you around these parts of the Kingdom?" Rose responded.

"just checkin on ya lol," Roxy loled, "its been a while since we all have done an all together hang out 4 person ways!"

"Why not tonight," Rose asked, "We could put Mariah to sleep a little early and spend some time in your tower."

Roxy's face turned to a slightly guilty tone, "o uuuuh......... shh im not supposed to tell you but kanayas stealin you tonight lol dont tell her i told u!!"

"Oh? Intriguing..."

"hella ;) welp i got my own green blood alien to deal with so im gonna head out lol good luck on the last 15 mins of work!"

As closing hours came, Rose began walking back towards her regal home. The streets were filled with Pastel gold and purple buildings. Happy Dersites and Prospitans in groups moved from building to building. Roses and Kanayas building closed about fifteen minutes later then most others, merely because it’s a long walk from their work to their house.

As Rose entered the thrown-room she could hear slight echoes of laughter from Roxy and Calliopes tower. It sounded like another voice was coming from that tower, but Rose was curious about what Kanaya wanted her for, so she went ahead into her home.

As she entered the lights were dim. Rose was cautious, peering around in the living room for Kanaya. Suddenly, Kanaya happily spoke from behind her, “Hello Rose Welcome Back From Work” 

Kanayas skin was lit up as she approached Rose, taking hold of her hands. Rose looked up at her, astonished that she was married to the beautiful girl troll vampire in front of her. 

“So” Kanaya spoke carefully, “Its Been Ten Years Now”

Rose was waiting for this moment.

“Since We Got Married” She paused, “And Aside From The Typical Nice Meal In Romantic Lighting That Is Customary For Your Traditions I Wanted To Do Something Special”

Rose was grinning ear to ear. A major problem she had growing up was showing her true emotions, but in this moment, the joy she feels of being alive in the life she is right now isn’t containable, not even within a sarcastic remark or a sly smile. 

Breaking the silence, Kanaya spoke, “It Was Hard To Look For As I Try To Spend As Little Time In Dream Bubbles As Possible Given The All Consuming Giant Black Hole And All” Kanaya got slightly lost in her thoughts for a moment, “But I Found Your Mothers Scarf”

Kanaya picked up a box from under a table and gave it to Rose, “After You Said You Lost It During Sgrub Er Sburb I Suppose And I Know How Much Keeping Relics Of Her Is Important To You So I Took The Time To Try And Find It” Kanaya looked eagerly at Rose, waiting for a response.

Rose opened the box to find her mothers scarf, good as new, still smelling like home. Rose had forgotten what her house had smelled like until now. A tear fell from Roses eye. She pulled herself towards Kanaya and hugged tightly around her chest. “I love it Kanaya… Thank you so much,” Her voice broke a little.

“I Love You” Kanaya spoke as she held Rose in her arms.

Rose brought Kanaya's face down to her and kissed her softly, “I love you, too.”


End file.
